Hot Summer Nights
by Runningshadows
Summary: Based off of Tumblr prompts.
1. Chapter 1

"Azusaaaa, it's so hoooot!"

The brunette whined, cuddling her little kitten. She kicked the blankets off them, but still insisted on sleeping as close as possible to the younger girl. And what made it worse, was that this was Yui's apartment, meaning that there was no air conditioning due to Yui's weird allergic reaction to it.

"Then stop cuddling me!" Azusa retorted. Even though they were _madly_ in love, and she would do absolutely anything for Yui; she was hot, and sweaty, and for the moment, wanted to be far, _far_ away from her girlfriend. It was summer, and both of them had work tomorrow. Azusa did _not_ want to stay awake all night because of Yui's perpetual whining.

"Eehhhh... Azu-nyan!" Yui moaned, as the younger guitarist tried to pry herself from Yui's iron grip.

"Yui! Let go!" Azusa growled.

Finally, Yui let go with a huff, only to roll on her back. She stayed quiet for a while, and Azusa sighed in relief, only to frown hard once again.

"Azuuusaaaa! It's still hot!"

Growling, the younger girl snapped. Enough was enough, and Azusa was at her breaking point. Rolling on top of her girlfriend, she pinned Yui's arms down above her head, and brought her face dangerously close to the older guitarist.

"If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot."


	2. Staring contest

Yui stared at Azusa, clear determination, shining in her chocolate brown eyes. Azusa stared back, equally as determined. They'd been staring at each other for about a minute.

Yui's eye visibly twitched, and Azusa smirked. _'I will not lose to you Azu-nyan!_ ' Yui thought desperately. Thinking drastically, the older guitarist smiled evilly as an idea entered her mind. Confused, Azusa just tilted her head.

Leaning forward, the brunette placed her lips on Azusa's, making sure to kiss long enough, that the younger girl closed her eyes. Pulling away, she smirked as she saw Azusa's eyes closed. "You blinked." She teased.

Azusa's eyes were still closed, breath still taken away by the brief, but passionate kiss. Opening her eyes, she huffed irritability, before smiling.

"Fine."

Tackling the older girl to the floor, she met Yui's lips again.


	3. Puddles

"Yui quit it! You're getting me wet!" Azusa yelled, attempting to dodge stray water drops. Yui laughed, before grabbing Azusa's hands.

"C'mon Azu-nyan! It rained last night, and it left puddles everywhere!" Yui giggled, twirling them in circles. Azusa was reluctant at first, she blushed as she saw the stares from people around them. But as soon as she noticed how happy Yui was, all of her doubts faded away.

Joining the brunette in her fun, they hopped in puddles, splashing each other.

Yui squealed, as Azusa jumped in a small pool directly next to her, effectively splashing the older girl and soaking her boots.

"Oh! Thats how you wanna play, huh?" Yui retorted playfully, before she chased the younger girl around the park. The two of them laughing the whole way, while trying to splatter each other with rain water.

Azusa was just about to hop in another puddle, before she felt the ground beneath her dissapear. Her eyes widened as she realized she slipped on a small pool of water. Bracing for impact, she expected to hit the hard floor... But surprisingly, she landed on something soft.

Looking up, she saw Yui's sunny smile. The older guitarist managed to catch her just before she hit the floor. Giggling at Azusa's shocked face, she leaned down and pecked Azusa's lips.

"That's enough fun for now." Yui chided gently, before brightening up. "Lets go get ice cream!"

Azusa chuckled, before standing up, and offering Yui her hand. Yui grinned cheekily, before taking her hand, and interlocking their fingers.


	4. Mornings

Yui gazed at her lovers content sleeping face, chuckling as Azusa nuzzled herself into her neck. The older girl honestly loved the mornings where she would wake up earlier than Azusa, just so she could see her adorable sleeping face.

Giving her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead, she gently slid out of bed, making sure she wouldn't wake up her little kitten. She decided, that she would make her breakfast, since Azusa usually cleaned the apartment, and was just generally wonderful to her everyday.

Shivering as her bare feet touched the tiled floor, she brought out a pan, and began mixing ingredients. As soon as she started cooking, she smiled, knowing that even a klutz like her wouldn't be able to mess this up.

Humming 'Fuwa Fuwa time', the older girl smiled at how peaceful it was, failing to notice the sound of footsteps behind her. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind

"Good morning Yui." Azusa purred sleepily from behind her, nuzzling her gently behind Yui's neck. Seeking warmth from the older girl.

"Good morning Azu-nyan." Yui greeted back, before turning the stove off. She was going to move, so that she could transfer the food onto a plate, but was stopped by her younger lover.

"Azu-nyan, I can't give you food, if you keep hugging me." Yui laughed, although enjoying every second of her unusually clingy girlfriend.

"Mmm." Azusa responded drowsily, still half asleep. "I love you." She murmured, still not letting go.

"I love you, too, Azusa." Yui smiled, before wriggling out of Azusa's grip, and handing her a plate of food.

The sleepy looking Azusa accepted, and wandered over to the table. Yui watched in amusement, as her girlfriend, who was only wearing a large T-shirt and underwear, sluggishly ate her food. She chuckled at Azusa's content, but sleepy expression, and smiled.

She honestly did loved these mornings.


	5. Fireworks

Thick drops of water splattered down towards the earth. Five girls stood there, saddened at the sudden turn of events. They only just arrived to watch the fireworks that were scheduled for tonight.

"Oh well." Ritsu shrugged, before tugging on Mio's arm, dragging her under shelter, everyone following along.

"I really wanted to watch them." Azusa murmured, clinging tightly onto Yui's arm, due to the cold wind that began to blow.

Yui watched her sad girlfriend gaze at the darkened clouds overhead. The rain poured down harder, bringing sounds of thunder along with it.

"It's okay, Azusa." Yui smiled, catching her lover's attention. "We can always just make fireworks later."

Azusa tilted her head, giving Yui a bemused expression. "How are we-"

Before Azusa could finish her question, Yui swooped down, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	6. Aquarium

Yui bounced around the aquarium room, filled with various sea creatures. She always found the colorful, vibrant fishes to be the most interesting. Smiling, she tapped gently against the glass.

Meanwhile, Azusa was sitting on a bench close by. Watching the enthusiastic brunette hop around, _oohing_ , and _ahhing_ at the sharks. She chuckled, as Yui squealed. The fish seemed to be following her.

' _She's just like a kid._ ' Azusa blushed, smiling to herself. ' _But I guess that's what I love the most about her.'_ Soon, she was snapped out of her thoughts, as her girlfriend turned around and noticed her sitting alone on the bench.

"Azu-nyan! Come look at this fish! It's changing colors!" Yui yelled, gently pulling Azusa towards the glass.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Azusa giggled, giving in to Yui's playfullness, and allowing her lover to point at the vivid goldfishes. It was amazing how the simplest things entranced the older guitarist.

Azusa watched Yui's face turn into one of pure joy, as her eyes followed the aquatic sea creatures. She smiled, realizing, that she was just falling deeper, and deeper in love with the older girl.

And she was okay with that.


	7. Swimming

"Yui, you know I can't swim!"

"That's why I brought everyone here!" Yui beamed, standing next to Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi.

Azusa sighed. She knew better than to argue with Yui's logic. Her girlfriend's way of reasoning was... Interesting to say the least. "Lead the way then." She gestured towards the deep end of the pool, finally accepting her fate due to Yui's constant persistence.

"Don't worry Nakano, I won't let you drown." Ritsu smirked, crossing her arms importantly.

Mio bonked her girlfriend gently on the head with her fist. "Don't scare our kohai." She warned. Ritsu pouted before smirking evilly. Running towards the water, she cannon-balled into the pool, dramatically splashing Mio and soaking the poor bassist.

"Ritsu!" Mio seethed, glaring daggers through her wet bangs.

"What? You're swimming anyway!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why are you wearing a bikini!"

Azusa sweatdropped as the two began their bickering. It hadn't even been five minutes since Yui and Azusa arrived, and they were already fighting. ' _Well...they'll be no help._ ' Azusa thought bitterly. Turning to look at her other _slightly_ responsible senpai, she saw her playing in the shallow end of the pool with Yui.

"Yui! I thought you were going to show me how to swim!" Azusa yelled, capturing both her senpais attention.

"Ah... Sorry Azu-nyan." Yui giggled nervously, avoiding Azusa's piercing gaze. "But..."

Azusa raised her eyebrow. "But?"

"I... can't swim either." Yui admitted, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Azusa stared blankly at Yui, before turning around, and walking in the opposite direction towards the exit. Not uttering a single word.

"Wait! Azuuu-nyaaaan!" Yui cried, catching up to her, before grabbing her arm. "Mugi-chan is really good at swimming! She can teach us." Yui pleaded.

Falling victim to Yui's puppy eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Azusa sighed, and allowed her girlfriend to drag her to the pool edge.

As soon as Azusa touched the water, she hissed angrily and quickly pulled away. She absolutely _hated_ water.

"Wow, you really are like a kitty." Yui noticed, as Azusa slowly steadied herself into the pool. Seeing the younger girl so tense, Yui wrapped her arms around Azusa's waist and pulled her close in an attempt to soothe her. As soon as Yui made contact with the younger girl, Azusa immediately felt all her anger melt away, leaving her calm, and level-headed.

"Okay, first things first." Tsumugi said, feeling important, as she joined everyone in the water. She began the explaining the basics of swimming, before having Yui and Azusa try it.

Soon, and hour passed of extreme doggy paddling, and freestyle strokes. Deciding to take a short break, everyone sat around the pool edge under the shade.

"Wow Azusa-chan." Tsumugi praised. "You're a natural swimmer!"

Azusa smiled, proud of herself. However, once Tsumugi turned to Yui, Azusa saw her cringe slighty. "S-sorry Yui-chan... But you need to practice more to get better..." She said, smiling apologetically.

"How should I practice?" Yui asked, determine shining in her chocolate brown eyes. It really surprised Azusa sometimes, how diligent, and determined Yui was.

"Swimming laps around the pool." Tsumugi clarified.

Smiling softly, Azusa decided to be Yui's source of motivation.

"Yui!" She called from the edge of the pool, her toes barely touching the water. She watched as Yui slowly waded towards her.

"For every lap you do, I'll give you a kiss. How does that sound?"

"Really?" Yui asked, her eyes shining with energy. Azusa smiled to herself, Yui looked so much like a kid waiting to get candy. The younger girl only responded with a simple nod.

Yui grinned widely, before nodding furiously. "For Azu-nyan!" She called, as she began swimming torwards the far end of the pool. Azusa watched in amusement as her girlfriend swam torwards her with the speed of a snail. Reaching Azusa, she looked up at her with a hopeful gaze. Azusa chuckled, before she leaned down, and pressed her lips against Yui's in a short, but heartfelt kiss.

"Thank you Azu-nyan!" Yui smiled, after she pulled away. Beaming, she turned to swim another lap, Azusa watching her.

Ritsu and Mio watched from the sidelines, occasionally helping Tsumugi with her never-ending nosebleeds. It was sad that they considered this a normal occurrence.

"Can I do that too?" Ritsu teased, elbowing Mio gently. Mio responded with a light chuckle, and a flick on the forehead. "Maybe tonight I'll treat you to something nice." Mio said, quite seductively. Ritsu grinned, a light blush dusting her cheeks, before she noticed Tsumugi completely K.O.'ed behind them, blood running freely down her face.

"Not again." Ritsu groaned, before giving her bleeding friend more towels. Mio chuckled, before helping her clean up the mess.


	8. Pets

"Why do you want a pet so badly?" Azusa asked, shifting through various types of dog collars.

"Because! It'll be like our own baby!" Yui exclaimed, hugging Azusa affectionately from behind.

"Baby..." Azusa blushed, her mind whirling from the idea of having a legitimate child with Yui. "...Fine... What pet did you have in mind?" She asked, finally breaking down after Yui's persuasive pleading.

"Kitten!"

"Eh!" Azusa looked at her. "I was thinking about getting a puppy."

"A puppy? Why?" Yui looked at her in shock. "I would've thought you'd like a cat."

"...I have my reasons." Azusa muttered vaguely, turning to look at more pet toys.

Yui thought for a while, Azusa may have some kind of tragic backstory with cats... ' _But that wouldn't be right, Azu-nyan tells me everything!'_ Yui thought, before deciding to argue back. "I say we get a kitten!" Yui persisted

Azusa shook her head. "Puppy."

"Kitten!"

"Puppy."

"Kitten! Please Azusa?" Yui pleaded, sticking out her lower lip.

Azusa observed the cutest puppy dog eyes Yui ever made. Sighing, Azusa nodded, before she found herself in one of Yui's warm hugs. She should really train herself to have some type of immunity against those adorable looks Yui would always throw at her.

"Thank you Azu-nyan!"

Azusa simply nodded, before walking over to the kitten playpen. "I get to pick the kitten though." She said, observing the different colored kittens playing with each other.

Yui only nodded enthusiastically. After a few minutes of extreme decision making, the couple walked out of the pet store with a midnight black kitten, and a ton of cat toys.

"He's so cuuute!" Yui squeed, looking at kitten affectionately as he lay in Azusa's arms. "What will we name him?"

"I dunno..." Azusa responded, petting the small cat in her hands. Despite her reasons for wanting a dog, Yui could see the younger girls eyes glowing everytime the kitten would purr, or swat playfully at her hand. Yui watched with love, and slight amusement before she thought of another question.

"So... Why did you want a dog?"

Yui watched as Azusa's face heat up once more, her body going rigid. "Ah..." She said, after a while, meeting Yui's curious gaze. "Puppies kind of remind me of...you. A-And I thought it'd be kinda cute to have two Yui's running around the house..." Azusa responded slowly, playing with the kittens fur, as she avoided Yui's gaze.

Yui could feel her heart beating right out of her chest, as she met Azusa's garnet eyes. She couldn't believe how cute Azusa was being. Grinning like a love-struck idiot, Yui jumped on the poor girl, almost crushing the black kitten between them.

"Azu-nyaaaan! I love you!" She squealed, her arms squeezing the petite girl in a right hug.

"Y-Yui! You're crushing the kitten!" Azusa gasped, maneuvering herself so that the kitten was not between them, and Yui was hugging her from behind. Making sure the kitten was safe, she melted into Yui's embrace.

"Now we're a family." Yui said, nuzzling the crook of Azusa's neck. Azusa smiled at this, her love for Yui overflowing, before craning her neck to peck Yui's cheek.

"So... What will we name the kitten?" Azusa brought up, staring at the sleeping lump of fur in her arms.

"How about...Azunyan #2?"

"Wha- No! Thats too embarrassing!" Azusa looked at Yui, her face flushed a light shade of red.

"Azusa #2?"

"No! It's the same thing."

The couple continued arguing about the kittens name, while walking towards their apartment. Azusa found it quite amazing that Yui could use her name multiple times, all the while adding '#2' to the end of it.

"Azusa-nyan #2?"

"No."

"Nyazusa #2?"

"What? No!"

"C'mon Azu-nyaaan!" Yui whined.

Meanwhile, the black kitten sprawled in Azusa's arms only yawned at his new owner's bickering. Closing his eyes, he purred in contentment, as Azusa continued to gently stroke his back.


	9. Sick

Azusa Nakano laid in her bed, feeling utterly miserable. Occasionally kicking off the blankets, complaining it was hot, only to drag them back on herself a few seconds later.

Yui watched in shock as her usually responsible younger girlfriend caught a nasty cold. The poor girl came home on a rainy day from work, soaked to the bone because she forgot to bring her umbrella. Being the best lover she could be, Yui took it upon herself to nurse Azusa back to health.

"Thanks Yui." Azusa smiled at the older girl as she laid back into her bed, her eyes drooping from exhaustion.

Yui moved the empty plate of soup on the nightstand and chuckled inwardly at Azusa's dopey expression. Azusa was showing a completely different side to her usually strict nature. The younger girl seemed more clingy when she was sick; similiar to how Yui acts most of the time. It was like the strict, responsible younger guitarist had dissapeared for a few days.

Azusa took a deep breath as she laid her head on the pillow, her responsible side reappearing for a brief second, as she looked Yui in the eyes. "Don't steal any kisses when i'm sleeping, okay?" She asked, very seriously. "I don't want you getting sick too."

Yui nodded sincerely."You have my word, Azu-nyan."

Shortly after, Azusa fell asleep. After having Yui promise her she wouldn't kiss her about 20 times. An hour passed, and Yui watched with longing. She almost cried as her girlfriend snored peacefully in her sleep, looking as cute as possible in every way.

Eventually, Yui couldn't help it.

She stole a kiss.

/ /

"...you kissed me didn't you?" Azusa deadpanned as she observed Yui's temperature.

"Hehe..." Yui laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, as she avoided her girlfriend's accusing gaze. Suddenly, the older girl turned and sneezed, inadvertently answering the younger girl's question.

Azusa sighed, giving Yui a hopeless exasperated look. "Yui..."


	10. Tickle attack

"Prepare to feel the wrath of god!" Yui roared, as she brought her hands down on a very vulnerable looking Azusa.

"Yui! Stop! Don't-" Azusa pleaded, before she gasped out as Yui started tickling her, making her laugh uncontrollably. Yui grinned at her lover's absolutely adorable laughter, as her fingers continued their attack.

"Haha... Stop!" Azusa gasped, trying to push Yui's hands away. "I can't breathe!" Azusa panted. Feeling bad, Yui gently turned Azusa around, and pinned her down, planting tiny kisses on her face and allowing Azusa to catch her breath.

"...Yui." Azusa said, breathless, her chest moving up and down rapidly, as she stared at her girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"Yes?" Yui grinned at the panting form of her girlfriend, meeting her garnet eyes. She loosened her grip on Azusa's wrists, as she felt Azusa relax.

"Revenge!" Azusa yelled playfully, suddenly breaking out of Yui's grip, and pinning her shocked girlfriend onto the bed with one hand, before she began to tickle her.

"A-Azu-nyan!" Yui yelled, squirming to get out of younger girl's surprisingly strong grip as she laughed hysterically. "Truce! Truce!" Yui yelled. "You win!"

Azusa chuckled, before deciding to give Yui a break. Pulling her hands away she sat back on the bed comfortably as she watched Yui catch her breath, panting heavily.

"Ah...zuu...nyahhn." Yui slurred, out of breath. Azusa looked at her, puzzled, tilting her head she anwered. "Yes?"

Yui grinned deviously, and Azusa knew what that look meant. She immediately wished she hadn't let go of her energetic lover. However, before she could move, Yui swiftly attacked her, beforing yelling her comeback."I lied! I win!"

"Yui!" Azusa squealed in shock. The poor girl quickly regretted lowering her guard. Falling onto the bed with a loud thump, the apartment was quickly filled with Azusa's laughter once again.

How Yui had convinced Azusa to do this, was still a mystery to the younger girl.


	11. Spider

"Azu-nyaaan!" Yui came over in a state of panic, flailing her arms in an attempt to brush something off her chest.

"Yui! Whats wrong?!" Azusa said, startled. She looked at her panicking girlfriend, and immediately thought something life threatening had happened.

"Spi-spuh!" Yui spat out incoherently, almost hyperventilating, as she continued to wiggle about in some wierd fashion, scaring the crap out of their little kitten—who they still have yet to name.

"Spuh...? What?" Azusa asked, puzzled.

"S-Spider! A spider fell down my shirt!" Yui squealed. "Take it out! Take it out!"

As soon as the word 'spider' left Yui's mouth. Azusa quickly set herself to work. She didn't even want to know how it got in there in the first place. But she knew her lover was deathly afraid of insects, let alone spiders. Since this was a life or death situation— to Yui anyway— Azusa stuck her hand up Yui's shirt in an attempt to grab the arachnid. Not really thinking of what they might of looked like if someone where to walk in.

"Yui! Stop wiggling around! I'm trying to grab it!"

"I feel it! It's moving around!" Yui squirmed furiously, shutting her eyes tightly.

Yui took a step back instinctively as she felt something brush against her stomach, that definitely was _not_ Azusa's hand. Her heel collided with the small nightstand behind her, and she fell back, accidently dragging her girlfriend on top of her.

Yui intuitively wrapped her arms around Azusa to block her fall as they landed on the floor with a loud thump.

They laid there groaning, as slight pain filled their bodies. As soon as the shock of falling ebbed away, the door to the bathroom opened, and in came a familiar drummer.

"Hey, I found a big spider in you're guys' bathro-..." Ritsu stopped, as she observed the postion Yui and Azusa was in.

Azusa looked mortified, as she just now remembered Ritsu was over for a sleepover.

The younger girl almost cried in embarrasment as she realized her hand was stuck up Yui's shirt, unintentionally groping the hell out of her, while Yui's arms were wrapped around Azusa's waist.

Slowly, Ritsu backed back into the bathroom, and shut the door slowly. Leaving Azusa and Yui staring at the back of the door in absolute horror.


	12. Bubble bath

Azusa looked away bashfully, as Yui continued to watch her intently across the bathtub. The older girl had adapted a thoughtful expression as she continued to observe Azusa.

Azusa, on the other hand, was feeling a little self-concious. Yui had seen her naked of course - multiple times actually, for obvious reasons that made the younger girl blush like crazy. But they'd never bathed with each other before. This was a new experience for the younger guitarist.

The younger girl fidgeted uncomfortably under Yui's gaze, before her girlfriend grinned mischievously.

"Why are you so nervous, Azu-nyan?" She asked innocently.

Azusa looked up into Yui's playful expression. "N-No reason..." She sputtered out, unable to hold eye contact.

She heard the water ripple, before Yui pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Azusa's slim waist in an effort to calm her. Azusa immediately relaxed, and rested her back against Yui's naked form.

"My Azusa is so cute." Yui murmered after a while, placing a kiss on Azusa's head. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?"

Azusa smiled at Yui's compliment, before she turned around and planted a soft kiss on Yui's jaw. "You're such a dork." Azusa teased, feeling the awkward tension from earlier dissipate.

Yui laughed, before she responding. "Yeah...but I'm your dork."

Azusa enjoyed Yui's warmth as the brunette kept her arms wrapped tightly around the girl's waist. Azusa smiled inwardly as she thought of an idea. pulling away, she gathered the bubbles from the surface of the water, before placing it on Yui's face, making a bubble beard. She laughed at this, and Yui giggled.

Collecting her own bubbles, she placed them atop Azusa's head, before squealing in awe.

Azusa tilted her head in confusion, before blushing profusely. She realized Yui just made cat ears out of soap, and placed them on top of her head. It made her look like she was wearing a pair of nekomimi. She faintly thought how that was possible, before quickly dismissing the idea from her mind.

"Geez, Yui!" She pretended to grumble, but laughed nonetheless. She splashed water in Yui's general direction, before she heard the brunette stutter in shock.

"Azu-nyan! I can't seeee!" Yui whined. "Wipe off the soap!"

Azusa grinned playfully, before softly kissing Yui on the lips. "Nope." She replied.

"Please?" Yui pouted. The younger felt her heart beat faster at Yui's adorable plea. Gently thumbing away the soap suds on Yui's eyelids, she smiled once Yui's eyes opened once again.

As soon as Yui saw Azusa, her heartbeat sped up. It was just how her hair fell so perfectly around her girlfriend's shoulders and down to her breasts, that she realized how lucky she was to have someone like her in her life. She was pretty sure her expression was showing this, because Azusa smiled embarrassedly, before she looked away.

"Azusa." Yui spoke up, her voice full of love for her significant other. Azusa turned her head to meet Yui's eyes. "I love you." Yui smiled sweetly.

Azusa blushed harder, looking surprised, before she smiled adorably. Placing her forehead against Yui's, her lips curved upwards into a shy smile.

"I love you, too." She responded, just as heartfelt as Yui did.

Leaning torwards each other, their lips touched faintly, before a loud yell interrupted their moment.

"How long are you guys gonna make out in there! Other people need to take a bath too!" Ritsu called loudly, along with loud yelp of pain.

"...Sorry! Please proceed with your bathing!" Mio's voice called out, as they heard Ritsu moan in obvious pain.

Azusa and Yui looked at each other, before bursting into a fit of giggles. They finished the rest of their bath, and got out.

Getting dressed, Azusa shyly gave Yui a quick kiss on the lips to make up for what happened earlier. Blushing, the brunette smiled as she entwined her fingers with Azusa's, before walking out to were their friends were.

/

 **A/N: I just imagined this moment in my mind, and immediately gushed at the thought of it X3**


	13. Love letter

Azusa wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she surveyed her surroundings. The living room of their small apartment was spotless.

She smiled, knowing that at least when Yui came home from work, she'd come home to a clean apartment.

Moving on, she wandered into the master bedroom, and immediately had to stifle a sigh of frustration.

Azusa's side was of course, clean. But Yui's side, was a complete mess. She knew Yui had caused a bit of chaos this morning, because she couldn't find her work shirt. But clothes were flung everywhere, and random balls of trash littered the floor.

She looked around once more, before she took a deep breath and set herself to work.

Dusting the tv, picking up the shirts and shorts on the floor. Laundering dirty clothes, while rewashing the bedsheets. She almost finished everything, until she noticed a half crumpled piece of paper on the floor near Yui's desk. Seeing words sprawled on it, in Yui's usual messy handwriting, Azusa picked it up curiously.

Straightening out the paper, she felt guilty for looking through Yui's things. But her curiosity would kill her later if she didn't at least skim through it.

As soon as she read the first few words, her mouth hung open in shock, before taking a seat, and quickly reading through the rest.

 _Dear Azusa,_

 _I'm not sure if I'll ever have the courage to give you this. But Ui said I should at least try..._

 _So here it goes..._

 _I'm in love with you, Nakano Azusa. Ever since I first saw you walk through those clubroom doors. Not only had you looked absolutely adorable, you also looked extremely beautiful._

 _The way you laugh sends butterflies in my stomach and I can barely breath whenever you smile at me. Everytime you play Muttan during practice, you just look so happy. I tried to fight these feelings at first, because I knew that it wasn't right for a girl to love another girl. But everytime you would say my name, or call me 'Yui-senpai' my heart would beat faster, and I knew these feelings weren't just a phase._

 _Anyway, I sound too serious in this. But I just wanted to let you know before anyone else does, even if you don't return my feelings._

 _I love you Azusa._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yui-senpai_

Azusa smiled softly, as she read the last line, followed by little heart doodles. Before she held the paper close to her heart. She couldn't believe Yui had written this so long ago. It was dated back to when Azusa was just a freshmen in highschool. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Yui had feelings for her ever since then.

She wasn't aware of the tears of happiness in the corner of her eyes, as she laughed happily at those highschool memories.

"I love you too, Yui!" Azusa said out loud, laughing to herself, before rereading the sheet of paper over and over again.

She was too distracted to hear the door open, until a familiar voice called out.

"I'm home Azu-nyan!"

Shooting up off the bed, she folded the sheet of paper and placed it in her pocket, before going to greet her wonderful girlfriend.

As soon as her messy brown hair came into view, Azusa embraced on her, giving her kisses all over her face as she repeated the words, 'I love you' over and over again. Yui stood there in shock as her mind worked furiously. The older girl quickly regained her senses, and wrapped her arms around her lover, returning every kiss with earnest.

Yui had no idea what had possessed her lover to do this, but she didn't fight it. She loved it when Azusa would give her kisses.

She tilted her head in confusion as Azusa pulled away, and dragged her into their bedroom, before closing the door.

Let's just say, Yui was sore for days.


	14. Ice cream

As Azusa walked out of the ice cream parlor, hand interlocked with Yui's, she watched as her girlfriend hopped around, radiating joy as she walked on the sidewalk. The few people who were walking by gave her weird stares, but the carefree girl didn't seem to mind.

"I love strawberry ice cream!" Yui enthused happily.

"I can see that, Yui." Azusa chuckled, licking her chocolate ice cream. She watched in amusement, as her girlfriend furiously licked at the frozen treat.

"Calm down Yui. You might-" Just as Azusa was warning her, Yui tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, somehow managing to drop her ice cream, but caught herself before she could hit the ground. The younger girl watched in slight confusion as Yui stared at the final resting place of her ice cream, before looking up at Azusa with watering eyes.

"Azu-nyaaaan!" Yui whined, pulling gently on her lover's sleeve.

"I'm sorry Yui, I only brought enough money for two ice cream cones." Azusa said apologetically. Yui pouted, staring at the floor quietly as they continued down the path.

Azusa laughed inwardly at her childlike behavior, before nudging her girlfriend. "Here, we can share." Azusa offered, holding out the frozen dessert to her heartbroken girlfriend. Instantly, Yui's eyes lit up, before rubbing her cheek against Azusa's fondly, murmuring quiet 'thank you's' and 'I love you's'.

Azusa felt her cheeks heat up, but nonetheless, enjoyed the feeling of love that Yui emitted. Azusa watched as Yui licked at the cone where she once had her lips on. Blushing furiously, she diverted her attention towards the road. ' _Indirect kiss..._ ' She thought.

"It's like an _indirect_ kiss, isn't Azunyan?" Yui pondered suddenly, not noticing Azusa's red face. Azusa looked at her incredulously, wondering if it was just a coincidence, or whether Yui can secretly read minds.

"But I hate those." Yui continued, turning her head to look at her confused girlfriend, giving her a cheeky grin. "Because..." Yui leaned over and gave Azusa a simple kiss on the lips. "I'd like to _directly_ kiss my wonderful girlfriend."

Azusa stared wide-eyed at her unusually sly girlfriend. She licked her lips, the faint taste of chocolate mixed with strawberry greeted her tongue. Frankly, Azusa would never admit this to anyone; But she loved it when Yui acted like this.

Blushing an deep shade of red, Azusa looked away, but shuffled closer to her girlfriend. Yui smiled, and continued to lap at the ice cream, offering her girlfriend some every once in a while.


	15. Jealousy

Azusa watched from the doorway of their bedroom as Yui played with their little kitten. She would point the laser in a circle, which caused the small cat to run around, repeatedly chasing the red light.

She let a chuckle escape her lips as Yui squealed in surprise as the small kitten jumped on her, meowing loudly as if he knew the laser was fake this whole time. Yui grinned at the small cat, giggling as the kitten licked her nose.

Noticing her girlfriend by the doorway, Yui turned her attention to the younger girl, smiling adorably. "Hi Azu-nyan." Yui greeted, before blushing deeply as her eyes roved over Azusa's appearance. "You look cute with your hair down."

"Jeez, Yui..." Azusa blushed, before regaining her composure. "What are you doing?" She asked, taking a seat on the floor next to her lover.

"Playing with Tea." Yui giggled, as she felt the small kitten swat at her hands playfully. Yui had decided on the name, due to how the kitten would smell every now and then, and the name just stuck, even though it sounded kind of feminine to Azusa. "I saw him steal one of your panties yesterday."

"What! No wonder I couldn't find my favorite pair..."

Yui giggled, before stealing a quick kiss on her cheek. "I was just kidding." Yui's eyes glinted playfully. "I stole them..."

Immediately Azusa's face went bright red, before she pushed Yui away. "Pervert." She muttered, crossing her arms.

Yui laughed, wrapping her arms around her adorably embarrassed girlfriend, before rubbing her nose against Azusa's affectionately. "So, did you need something?" Yui asked, before picking up Tea, and petting him. She returned to playing with the small kitten, waving his cat toy around in an attempt to make him jump for it.

"No...but-" Azusa started, before she was cut off by Tea's loud meow. She watched Yui play with the kitten for a few minutes. The cat seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Yui's attention. And lately, Azusa's noticed that the brunette's been distracted with the small feline for a few days now.

Yui chirped with happiness as the small kitten once again jumped on the brunette, mewling loudly. Yui rubbed her nose against his, and hugged him close, immediately reminding Azusa of how the brunette would latch onto her during their highschool days.

Immediately, Azusa felt jealousy bubble up inside her. She watched with envy as Yui poured all of her affections onto the small kitten. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself down. ' _I shouldn't be jealous of a cat..._ ' She told herself, before another mewl interrupted her thoughts.

She growled, before standing up abruptly and stomping out of the room. Yui watched with confusion. "Azu-nyan?"

A few minutes later, Azusa tentatively stepped back into the room. And Yui's jaw dropped.

She was wearing a pair of Nekomimi ears, complete with a bell necklace, and black tail. Her clothes (on which she previously wore), were now gone, replaced by a large grey sweater, and black knee socks. She was blushing furiously, but gave Yui a firm look, that clearly stated she wanted to be smothered by her girlfriend's affections right now.

Yui opened her mouth before quickly shutting it, blushing deeply. She remembered mentioning how cute Azusa would look in this same outfit. Though, the younger girl would always change the subject, or tell Yui off. Her eyes widened as she felt Azusa gently rubbing up against her, while giving her face gentle kisses.

Tea's loud meow of defiance fell on deaf ears, as Yui was entranced by what Azusa was doing. The younger girl was purring as she licked Yui's neck seductively, sending tremors down the brunette's body.

Quickly, Yui pulled the younger girl close, as she snuggled her. "Azu-nyan! You're so cute!" She squealed, unable to hold back her strong urges to hug the petite girl. She began rubbing her head against her lover's cheek affectionately, just as she was doing to Tea earlier.

This wasn't quite the effect Azusa was looking for, but smiled happily nonetheless. Comfortingly, she melted into the older girl's embrace, cuddling her, as she purred softly in content.

She didn't notice the death glare Tea was sending her from across the room.


End file.
